To save a deer
by DarkwingFan
Summary: Darkwing Deer hasn't been herself lately due to a relationship gone wrong. Things turn from bad to worse as her ex-boyfriend, who happened to be a FOWL agent kidnaps her and takes her on a wild ride that she won't soon forget. PG for language.


To Save a Deer

By Darkwingfan.

Darkwing Duck and characters belong to Disney except for Agent Travis, he belongs to me, also the real names of the Darkwing Squad belong to me as well, Rita Jane Deer, Philip Dodo, Ruffus Dog and Bucko James Donkey.

Also a note here...the Darkwing Squad has been around now for some time and now knows each other's secret identities..that explains why most of the members call each other by first name and also there's reference to the song Stan by Eminem as well.

It was another typical night at Darkwing Tower as Drake Mallard, dressed as Darkwing and the Darkwing Squad waited and waited for Darkwing Deer to show up.

"This is the third night this week that she's been late. What is going on? It's not like her to be a no show." Said Darkwing Duck as he paced the floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this Drake, but she told me that she's been having some relationship problems lately with this guy named Travis." said Ruffus Dog.

"WHAT? She didn't tell me that she was going out with somebody. Relationships are a total waste of time. One of the main reasons why I broke up with Morgana McCawber to begin with."

"Hey guys...sorry I'm late." Rita Jane, otherwise known as Darkwing Deer said as she walked up to the purple clad crew, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

Darkwing Duck, being the caring and kind person that he was...immediately was at her side.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The Masked Mallard asked as he embraced her.

"Travis and I had a fight. We broke up." Rita cried.

"Who is this Travis guy, Rita and why didn't you tell me or the rest of the crew that you were going out with somebody?"

"Drake...nobody knew I was in a relationship. I kept it a secret due to the fact that SHUSH doesn't allow Agents to date in the first place and I really liked this guy." Rita continued to cry.

Darkwing held her close to him, asking her how long the relationship was going on for and how they met.

"A few months Drake...We met at the St.Canard Mall. We bumped into one another and it was love at first sight I guess. I don't know what went wrong. He's been quite stressed out lately over work commitments and such,"

"So he decides to take it out on you? How nice!" Philip Dodo blurted out as he gave Rita Jane Deer a look-over. "So tell us Rita... how did you get those bruises on your face?"

Drake Mallard quickly held Rita at arms length, inspecting her face.

"Yeah Rita...how did you get those bruises on your chin? And the black eye to boot."

"Darkwing Duck, don't make this harder on me than it already is." Rita quickly ripped herself from his grasp just as the Darkwing Crime Alarm went off.

"We've got ourselves a crime you guys." Said Bucko James Donkey as he took the sheet of paper that was being printed out. "Looks like the St.Canard Super Glue Factory has been broken into by some Pitbull, male age 35."

"Alright then Darkwing Squad...Let's Get Dangerous!!" Said Darkwing Duck as he headed towards the Ratcatcher and started it up.

"Wait..." Darkwing Deer cried out. "Who did you say the suspect was that broke into the St.Canard Super Glue Factory?"

"A male pitbull by the age of 35. Why'd you ask Rita?" Darkwing Donkey wondered as he started up his Ratcatcher.

The rest of the Darkwing Squad also looked at Darkwing Deer, waiting for an answer.

Darkwing Duck however started to pin-point the pieces of this perplexed puzzle.

"Wait a minute Rita...hold the phone!" Drake began as he stepped off his Ratcatcher and walked up to the only female member of the squad. "You said to me that SHUSH doesn't allow Agents to date in the first place...that rule only applies to people if they work for F.O.W.L. Further more, you said just now that he's under a lot of stress lately over work commitments and such. Most F.O.W.L. Agents get that all the time...and now it looks as though you have seen a ghost after hearing for the second time info on the suspect involved. Rita, were you going out with a FOWL agent?"

Rita Jane Deer looked away from her leader in disgust.

The only answer she could give was a nod of the head.

Darkwing Duck, now furious went back to his Ratcatcher and quickly sped out of Darkwing Tower.

Rita let out a sigh and quickly followed suit with the rest of the Squad.

"Come on you lousy Eggmen...hurry it up. I want to get this glue back over to FOWL headquarters before that Darkwing Dirtbag shows up." Agent Travis demanded, constantly looking towards the doors of the factory. "Now I know why Steelbeak gets easily stressed out over these morons."

Suddenly a plumb of purple smoke could be seen followed by these words..."We are the Terrors that flap in the night. We are the super glue that sticks to your hands. We are...THE DARKWING SQUAD!"

Agent Travis gritted his teeth.

"Damnit You guys!...Don't you guys have anything better to do than play 'hero'?"

"Not really...so who are you and what is your business with super glue?" Darkwing Duck demanded.

"My name is Agent Travis...Super Agent of F.O.W.L. The Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, thank you very much. And High Command has asked me to steel the city's supply of Super Glue. Don't bother asking me why cause even I don't know."

"Well...HONEY, I guess the Darkwing Squad and I just going to have to put an end to your little scheme, the same way you put an end to our relationship!" Said Darkwing Deer.

"My my...I had no idea my little deer was a part of the Darkwing Geek squad!" Travis said as he picked up a nearby hose and aimed it at the group. "Take this."

He turned the knob on the hose and glue shooted out all over the place, covering the Darkwing squad from head to toe.

Travis let out a evil laugh.

"Looks to me like you guys just got yourselves into a very "STICKY" situation. Have fun getting out of it. Ta-ta for now."

Travis ran towards a get away truck filled with the super glue and hopped in.

"You're not going to get away from Darkwing Duck that easily Travis." He said as he pulled out his gas-gun with a grappling hook attached to it and fired, hoping it would snag onto the tire and puncture it.

As the truck began to move, the hook attached itself to the tire causing it to deflate.

Travis stepped out of the trunk very irate and angry.

"Damn you Darkwing Duck! You and your team won't get away with this...and Darkwing Deer, you haven't seen or heard the last of me. It ain't over til I say it's over! You'll all pay for this. Starting with you RITA JANE DEER!"

With that said...Travis left the scene, leaving The Darkwing Squad just a little bit shook en up over the sudden and unexpected threat.

"Rita, I really don't think you should be heading home alone by yourself...especially after what your ex-boyfriend said to you." Drake said as Darkwing Deer headed towards the stairwell of Darkwing Tower.

"At least allow one of us to escort you home Rita." offered Darkwing Donkey.

"F.O.W.L. agents...when they threaten you with a threat...they live up to their words. Through hellfire and brimstone...they will live through with their threats. We're very concerned about this Rita." Said Darkwing Dog.

"Guys...what's going to happen to me at this hour? It's nearly morning. I'll see you tonight. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Rita said as she headed down the stairs towards the bridge below.

"Darkwing Squad...I'm not liking this one bit. Somebody has got to follow her." Drake said, looking at the other three members.

"We'll all follow her to make sure she gets home safely. Don't worry Drake! Come on Donkey and Dog." Said Philip Dodo as he and the other three went down the stairs. "See you tonight Drakester."

"You guys take it easy too. Call me the minute something bad happens." Drake called down after them.

Turning on his communicator, he walked over to the two blue chairs and spun back home to 537 Avien Way for some much needed sleep.

As Rita made her way up the stairwell towards her apartment, she could sense she was being watched.

Her instincts kicked in and quickly surveyed the area.

The words said by her ex-boyfriend echoed in her head..."You'll all pay for this...starting with you Rita Jane Deer."

Rita shook away the thought as she quickly grabbed her keys, unlocked the door and quickly went inside.

In a nearby alley, the three members of the Darkwing Squad let out a sigh of relief.

"Darkwing Dodo to Darkwing Duck. Come in Darkwing Duck."

"Darkwing Duck here...what do you have to report Dodo."

"Rita Jane is safely at home. I repeat...Rita Jane is safely at home."

"Great...you guys better get home yourselves. By the looks of things..it's going to be a very miserable day."

The three members of the Darkwing Squad looked up at the sky and noticed rain clouds.

"We better head home ourselves. Rita is safe...for now. You two take it easy. Keep aware of your surroundings always." Said Darkwing Dog as he headed in one direction. "See you tonight!"

Darkwing Dodo and Donkey also headed off for home just as it started to rain.

Meanwhile at FOWL's luxurious condo in downtown St.Canard, Travis Pitter paced back and forth in his room.

His eyes locked onto a picture of his ex-girlfriend Rita Jane Deer that was sitting on his dresser drawer, the glass shattered from being knocked down one too many times.

"Tonight my precious...tonight you will learn first hand that when you go out with a FOWL Agent...it's til death do we part. I'll get my revenge on you...you little bitch. I promise you that!" He said, taking the picture and throwing it up against the wall.

Then he stormed out of his bedroom and headed straight for the liquor cabinet.

Pulling out the vodka, he began to drink it down.

That night Rita Jane Deer looked herself over in the mirror at her purple Darkwing outfit and fixed up any wrinkles and creases, then she went towards the door and stepped out.

Once she was out the door, she turned around to lock it and was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Rita fought and struggled to get free as the assailant threw her into the trunk of a car.

It was then she got a good look at her attacker.

"Travis! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him.

He didn't answer her...instead closing the trunk and quickly jumped into the driver's seat...driving away erratically towards the Audobon Bay Bridge.

As he tried to steer the vehicle down the slippery road towards the bridge, he picked up a cassette tape recorder and pushed record.

"Dear FOWL...This is the LAST time you'll hear from me. My mission was a failure,..."

At Darkwing Tower, once again the Darkwing Squad found themselves waiting patiently for Rita to show up.

"Guys...I'm getting worried here. She should have been here by now...Bucko..get on the phone and try to get a hold of her." Darkwing Duck ordered. "Philip, get on your cell phone and call SHUSH. See if she has reported in to them instead."

"Will do Drake...Don't worry, she'll be alright." Philip said as he dialed the phone number to SHUSH.

Darkwing continued to look out the windows...in hopes of seeing her soon.

"So this is the cassette I'm sending you..I hope it helps telling the story of my disappearance...hey High Command, I just drank a fifth of vodka...dare me to drive? Ha..little joke there."

Suddenly Rita Jane began to scream.

"See FOWL, SHUT UP BITCH I'M TRYING TO TALK! THAT'S MY EX-GIRLFRIEND IN THE TRUNK..Yeah...I had a girlfriend who worked for SHUSH... you'll also be glad to know she was A Darkwing Squad member as well, I wish I slit her throat but all I did was tied her up cause if she suffocates, she'll suffer more and then she'll die too. Well...I've gotta go. I'm almost at the Audobon Bay Bridge now..oh SHIT! How Am'I gonna sent this shit out?"

The car began to swerve too and fro, making the tires squeal and got the attention of the Darkwing Squad.

Suddenly, much to the shock of the whole team, the car drove right through the cables and concrete divider, splashing into the bay.

"Oh my God...I have reason to believe Rita is in the trunk of that car." Darkwing Duck screamed as he stepped out of the tower and jumped off the ledge into the cold ridged water below.

The rest of the Darkwing Squad quickly grabbed warm blankets and towels, then quickly jumped onto their Ratcatchers and quickly headed down towards the base of the bridge.

When they got there, Darkwing Duck had Rita Jane Deer out of the water and was trying to keep her warm.

"How is she Drake?" Darkwing Donkey asked as he quickly ran to Rita's side and wrapped another blanket around her.

"She's shooken up...but okay." Darkwing Duck answered as he brushed Rita's wet hair back.

"Why did this happen to me?" Rita cried, falling into the Mallard's arms.

"There-there hon...just let it all out. It's alright now. Everything is going to be ok."

Soon the whole Bridge was filled to capacity with Police, fire and paramedics..all of them investigating just what the hell happened.

Also to appear suddenly was a whole bunch of FOWL agents...wondering what happened to one of their own agents.

Darkwing Dog walked right up to them and explained the whole situation...but before things got way out of hand, Darkwing Duck stepped in and stopped what was soon to be a fight.

The Darkwing Squad headed back to Darkwing Tower while the FOWL agents stood their mourning the loss of their own.

A week had passed since the violent incident as Rita Jane Deer laid in Darkwing Duck's bed at Darkwing Tower.

She suffered only a few lacerations and a couple of bruises, but all and all, she was making one heck of a recovery.

Before long she was back with the team fighting crime and going to counseling for her ordeal.

The End!


End file.
